


ARC Assignations

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker and Danny are called to Lester's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARC Assignations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ARC Assignations  
> Pairing/Characters: Hilary Becker/Danny Quinn and James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker and Danny are called to Lester's office.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Stuff Professionalism.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James Lester waited for the men in front of him to speak. Becker was standing at attention, focused on a spot on the wall while Danny scuffed his boot on the apparently fascinating carpet.

"Well, gentlemen. I'm waiting on an explanation. Becker?"

"Sorry, Sir. We will behave professionally in future."

Danny snorted.

James rolled his eyes. "Quinn?"

"Stuff professionalism. I was only kissing Becker."

James was about to explain why kissing during ministerial tours of the ARC was an issue but Becker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny glanced at Becker and then apologised properly. Wonders would never cease.


End file.
